


The Park at Christmas

by Bluebuell33



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Always, Because that is just how it is, Bisexual John Watson, Christmas, Fluff, Gay Sherlock Holmes, Happy Ending, Johnlock - Freeform, Just a bit of sweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33
Summary: John is alone at Christmas when he runs into a intriguing man with eyes the color of the southern sea. What happens next was not what either expected.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 40
Kudos: 67





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This dribble just popped into my head. I have no idea where it is going or how many chapters there will be. Right now I have 3 written. So far each chapter alternates POV's starting with John's. So hold on to your butts. It could be a soft ride or knowing me some angst will slip in there. <3 Enjoy.

Christmas... Everywhere everyone was happy. Holiday lights lit the path and shops around him. John turned, limping into the park instead.

It seemed he was alone in his misery. An island of darkness in a sea of people shouting out "Happy Christmas!" and "Happy New Year!" 

He had no one. No one to go home to, but a sad, small bedsit and his gun. 

The park around him was dark and gray, making him more depressed and just wanting to be done with it all. To not be alone anymore. 

Down the path, coming towards him, ran a man in a long black coat which whipped out behind him. He seemed to be chasing someone. John moved to the side as the man dashed past, shouting out to someone behind him. John’s faulty leg not letting him do more than step back so he didn't get knocked down. 

As the man passed him, he turned his head, catching John's eyes. John couldn’t help his stare, it was like everything slowed down. The man’s cyan colored eyes were enough to take John’s breath away, surrounded by pale skin that even at night in the shadows he could see. Topped off with dark curls that bounced as he ran. 

In a flash the man was gone and John was again alone like before.


	2. The Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock POV.

Sherlock Holmes was not the man to cross when he was on a case. He had laid everything out neatly for the Met only to have them lose the suspect. It took another hour to find the man again.

This time he didn't wait for the Met to lose the suspect again. He went after the murderer himself. 

Which led to him chasing the man through the park at high speed. Sherlock had texted Lestrade the details of where he was just before confronting Isaac Norton, who had killed a man cutting in front of him. 

The Christmas holiday brought out the worst in people. Sherlock didn't see what all the fuss was about or why Isaac felt the need to kill the man. They had been waiting for hours for a new phone it seems. 

Sherlock still didn't understand but this is where it had led. Him chasing Issac through the park during the holiday rush. People blocking his path and not getting out of the way. All but one. 

There was a soldier on the edge of the path, stepping back to avoid Sherlock. The man had a limp and walked with a cane. He should have been ordinary but there was something about him. 

Everything around them disappeared as Sherlock gazed into his eyes, a dark cobalt blue. 


	3. The Doctor.

John watched the man continue running through the park and wondered if he was in trouble or part of the police. 

John shrugged before moving along the path again. From the direction the man had gone, John heard shouting and then shot rang out through the quiet night air. 

Before John knew it he was running down the path towards the sound. Rounding the bend, John found the strikingly, beautiful man on the ground holding his side. 

Doctor mode set in and John quickly knelt beside the man, pulling his long coat and suit jacket out of the way. 

Red blood seeped through the man’s long, thin fingers, soaking his white dress shirt. 

_ He had been shot.  _

“Just in time, doctor.” the man’s deep baritone voice cut through John’s thoughts as he assessed the damage. 

“Move your hand, please.” John asked, before reaching for the man’s buttons. “May I?” 

“Yes,” the man winced at the pain but removed his hand. 

John peeled the shirt back to get to the wound. Thankfully it was a graze, nothing a few stitches and a bandage couldn’t fix. John pulled his scarf off to press to the wound. 

“You should go to A&E.” 

“You could take care of it, doctor.” the man replied. 

“How do you know I’m a doctor?” John looked up baffled. 


	4. The Flat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's POV

20 minutes and a phone call to Lestrade later, Sherlock unlocked Baker Street while Dr John Watson kept his arm around him. 

Sherlock had barely been able to concentrate on anything but John the whole cab ride home. John had insisted on keeping pressure on the wound himself and Sherlock had allowed it just to feel him close. 

Now here they were in his sitting room. He should have straightened up before running out after the murderer. Too late now. 

“Where do you keep your supplies?” John questioned, helping Sherlock to the sofa. 

“Loo cupboard.” Sherlock pointed down the wall. 

“Ta,” John made his way from the room. When he returned he carried Sherlock’s first aid kit with him. 

Sherlock coveted the feel of John’s hands on him as he cleaned the wound and bandaged carefully. 

“There, all done,” John lingered, his hands still touching the soft skin on Sherlock’s side. 

Sherlock looked from John’s fingers to his face and found John’s eyes watching him closely. 

“That was a close call. Are you always alone?” John asked softly, his hands now gone. Sherlock missed their warmth already. 

“Yes, generally I am alone.” Sherlock looked away so not to see the pity that was surely in John’s eyes. 

“Oh,” John stood looking around the flat. “You know you don’t have to be…”


	5. The question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading this little Christmas story of 221b ficlets. I hope you enjoyed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John surprised himself as much as Sherlock at his words. He had only just met the man and yet it seemed so familiar to be this close. 

"What are you saying, Dr Watson?" 

John paused a moment with his reply as he watched Sherlock. He lay on the sofa with a bullet wound in his side, looking vulnerable and soft. John wanted to scoop him up, protecting him for everything. 

"I'm saying you don't have to do this alone if you don't want to." John held his breath as Sherlock seemed to be thinking it over. 

"I am looking for a flatmate…" Sherlock started, his voice quiet. 

John's face fell a bit. Maybe he had read it wrong. Flatmates? Everyone started somewhere did they? 

“Yeah, right.. Flatmates.” John repeated, his voice a bit flat. 

“Colleges?” 

“Sure, I can patch you up again.” John started picking up the extra bandages off the floor. 

“Friends?” Sherlock tried.

John realized that Sherlock was asking, not just telling him what they could be. “Friends? Yeah, I would like that.” John nodded. _It was closer to what he was hoping for._

John stood his hands full of supplies as Sherlock reached out catching his arm. There was a look in his eye, a question. John leaned down catching Sherlock’s lips. 

“Boyfriends?” Sherlock asked, pulling back. 

“Better.” 


End file.
